Orwell's Secret's and Lies
by plurds
Summary: What would happen if the show was not cancelled? Read to find out. If this gets enough hype maybe I'll think about continuing it but for now it will be on hiatus.


Orwell's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. The caller id read, Vince. She thought about just ignoring the call but what would that do? It would probably just piss Vince off, or worry him, which was worse than having him mad.

She pressed the green call button, "Yeah what is it?"

"Are they safe?"

"I checked traps and everything seemed fine."

"Are you sure?" He still seemed worried

"Positive."

"Ok. Come back to the hideout. We need to talk."

"Right away, captain" she joked trying to lighten up his serious tone.

She hung up the phone and got into her sports car. As she put the key into the ignition, her head began to ache. She pressed her fingers into her skull, hoping that pressure would relieve the pain. Luckily for her, she had a bottle of aspirin in the glove compartment. She took two pills and continued on.

As she came through the door, Vince was sitting in a chair at his desk. He looked conflicted and confused. Vince looked up at Orwell eagerly when she entered the room.

"What is it, Vince? Look, I got places to be…."

He got off the chair casually walked up to her. She was confused and nervous because she had no clue what he was doing.

"Let me see your purse." He whispered.

She hesitated to hand it to him, fearing that he would do what she thought he was about to do. She handed him her Louis Vuitton purse. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked appalled. He shushed her and opened the bag. Vince pulled out her walled and opened it to reveal her driver license. He held it up to her.

"Jamie Fleming. You're Peter Fleming's daughter, aren't you?"

Her body froze and her insides felt cold, "Yes" she groaned with disgust. Vince didn't seem mad. He looked sad, though. She knew he was disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason you don't tell your wife and Trip that Vince Faraday is The Cape"

He didn't say anything. He handed her back her purse with the wallet inside and sat back at his desk. She peered at him anxiously, hoping maybe he would say something positive. He began writing something.

"Legally speaking, he isn't my father." She paused to waiting to see if he would look up, "When I was seventeen years old I was emancipated."

Vince was short to answer, "You couldn't just wait a year?" His tone of voice sounded cocky. Jamie replied in the same way, "It was unbearable, living with him. Day after day, he was turning into someone I could not call my father. I guess he felt bad, so he started sending me money."

"Peter Fleming? Having a conscience? Who knew." Vince joked sarcastically.

"Back then, he still cared for his children."

Vince said nothing. Jamie knew she probably hit a nerve. She didn't even think about Vince's son. He loved his son so much. The Cape was established for Dana and Trip and there was so much Vince did to keep them safe. Dana had a target on her back for defending Marty and Vince did all he could to protect her and his son. Was that what her Father wanted for her? To be protected by him and his shady Ark Corporation? No. She couldn't trust that shady business.

Vince got up again and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know Fleming is an evil man, but he is still you're father. All parents love their children no matter what." She was unconvinced. Yeah maybe in Vince Faraday's world where everything was happy and dandy, but not for Jamie Fleming.

"I wish my father loved me the way you love your son." She snorted. He looked down into her sad chestnut eyes. Vince cleared a string of hair from Jamie's face but then everything happened so quickly Jamie didn't understand what was going on. She lost all feel in her legs. It was like every bone in her body turned into jelly. Vince grabbed her from falling to the floor.

"Jamie! Are you alright?" He yelled in panic. She her body fell limply into his lap and her slowly closed.

"So what is it? What's wrong with her?" Vince pushed Max for answers as him, Max, Raia, and Ruvi stood around Jamie as she laid on a couch in Max's living room study. Ruvi scratched his beard, "Those drugs that Conrad Chandeler injected her with are still in her system. It is a slow process for the fluid to exit the blood stream."So is she going to be alright?" Vince asked, unsatisfied with Ruvi's answer. Ruvi glared at him, "Remember what I said, don't get cocky with me." Vince flung his arm in the air and stepped back from the group. Max stepped away with Vince, "Look, you obviously need to go see your wife. Don't worry, Orwell will be here when you return" He smiled with reassurance. Raia spoke up, "Vince I'll make sure Orwell has everything she needs, go see your family." Vince started to walk away, stopped and looked back at his friends, "I appreciate what you guys did for me today. Thanks." Max nodded, "Say hello to Trip for me." Vince pulled out his black mask from his pocket, "Will do" and vanished.

"Trip, Honey, I prefer you not go out on the roof tonight!" Dana Faraday called from kitchen of her apartment. Trips ignored his mother's wishes and proceed up the roof. He plopped down on his raggedy couch and opened up his comic book. The was a sudden gust of air and before Trip's eyes The Cape stood in front of him. He had his head down and Trip could barely see him in the darkness.

"Hey Trip." The Cape said with warmth.

"Hey Cape. Thanks for what you did today. You really helped out my mom."

The Cape smiled and stepped closer to him, "You're welcome."

"By the way, who was that girl that took my mom and me home?"

The Cape was hesitant to answer. Should he reveal that it was Orwell? No.

"That was a friend. She helps me on my missions."

Trip smiled. Vince wanted to smile too, seeing his son have happiness inside him made Vince feel a lot better about what he was doing to protect them.

"So she's like your side-kick? I'm pretty sure she has a thing for you."

Vince tried to conceal his surprise. Jamie didn't like Vince. There was no way she could. She was always 'busy work, and no play'

"Sure, Trip" Cape said unconvinced.

"Well she told me that your relationship was complicated."

"Complicated… how?"

Trip didn't reply. He gave out the biggest smile Vince had ever seen him give, "She said she had a crush on you" He laughed.

"Trip! I told you not to go on the roof!" Dana yelled as she climbed the ladder and in a flash The Cape vanished into black smoke.

"Mom! You scared The Cape away!" Trip frowned.

"We'll see him again soon," Dana said to her son as she looked up into the night sky, "Trust me. I think The Cape is going to be hanging around a lot more now."


End file.
